I Will Wait For You
by AUFaberry
Summary: Quinn is part of a military type academy and she is trying to be the best at her job, she does not care to get close to anyone. That is not until she meets one Rachel Berry. Faberry Romance. Rachel/Quinn
1. Prerequisites

I Will Wait For You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and Final Fantasy VIII.

Authors Note: This story is based on the storyline of Final Fantasy VIII a JRPG.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

Chapter One

Prerequisites

Her heart was thudding painfully in her ears, her head was throbbing with pain and her body felt worn down. She could not seem to force her hazel eyes to open no matter how hard she tried. Her lids weighed down by fatigue. She could sense a presence beside her, but she was unaware of who it was.

Finally, her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the person beside her. It was what appeared to be a young female doctor wearing a lab coat and a bright smile. Her dark hair was done up and she had glasses perched upon her nose.

Her face lit up as she noticed that the patient had regained consciousness. "Oh, good, you are finally waking up. How are you feeling?" She asked in a concerned tone.

Reaching up, she placed delicate fingers to her throbbing head, realizing that there was a bandage wrapped around her head. She could dimly recall battling with Sebastian, but her mind was foggy on the details of the fight. "I feel alright… I guess." She muttered, her voice deep and raspier than usual, her throat was dry.

The doctor smiled down at her. "Well, take it easy next time, you hear?"

After this small conversation, the woman proceeded to look her over in order to see if she was alright. "It looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me."

"Uh…" She paused for a moment trying to recall her name and understand the question. Finally she said. "Quinn Fabray."

"Good. You know Quinn; you should really take it easy in training. Next time you might not be so lucky."

"Tell that to Sebastian." She stated spitefully, running a hand through her medium length blonde hair as she sat up in the hospital bed.

"Sebastian won't listen to anyone. Why don't you just ignore him?"

"I can't just run away." Quinn said.

The doctor shook her head at her. "So, you wanna be cool, huh? Well, don't get hurt in the process." She paused to look at her sheets. "Let's see, your instructor is… Santana Lopez! I'll call her now. Just wait a minute."

Quinn watched as the older woman walked out of the room, she then heard talking in the other room. "Santana? Come get your student. Yes, yes, her injury is not serious. It'll probably leave a scar. Right, now please come by."

Closing her eyes she thought back to the fight with Sebastian, she could recall his diabolical grin as he slashed her across the face with his sword. Blue eyes dancing as her blood flew through the air and dripped down her pale skin and over her shoulders. It would leave a scar from above her right eye and down over her perfect nose, to right below her left eye, but it could have been worse.

"I knew it'd either be you or Sebastian. Come on, let's go. Today's the field exam Q." Santana said jolting the blonde out of her thoughts. Hazel eyes opened and she witnessed a young looking Latina with dark hair pulled up into a ponytail, glasses, and an orange top with a skirt and long boots.

Quinn did not smile, but she did throw her legs over the bed. At first she stumbled just a little. Still, she was able to easily regain her balance and follow the instructor out the door of the infirmary. They started down the hallway of the school. Hazel eyes looking out the large windows that lined the walls and gave them a beautiful view of the gardens outside, she was ignoring her instructor for the most part.

"Quinn. What's goin' on in that head of yours?" Santana questioned, looking to her student and one of her best friends.

"Nothing, really." She muttered.

"Damn Q, do you always gotta be so broody?"

"I am not broody." Quinn dismissed the accusation as she watched a beautiful blue bird fly by the windows. It looked so beautiful, so free. "I am more complex then you appear to think."

"Well, then tell me more about yourself."

"It's none of your—"

"—business. Yeah, yeah, I get it." Santana waved a hand at the blonde, used to her attitude by now. She had been around her for a long time and it was something that she had grown to both love and hate about her.

They started to walk up a flight of stairs that led to an elevator, taking the elevator in silence they made their way up to the second floor and through another hallway toward Quinn's classroom. Once inside, she took a seat toward the back at her computer and stared toward the board, waiting for Santana to begin her lecture.

"Good mornin' class. Let's start with today's schedule. There seems to have been some rumors flying around since yesterday, so let's just clear it up. Yes, the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin this afternoon. Those not joining and those that failed last week's test are to stay here in study hall. Field exam participants will have free time 'til the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in the hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions?" The Latina placed her hands on her hips and looked her class over.

Everyone remained silent under her glare.

"Oh and Sebastian. Don't go and injure your partner while training. Be careful from now on."

The young man stared across the classroom at Quinn, catching hazel eyes with clear blue. Obviously angry with her. He hated her.

Santana continued, "Field exam participants. I'll see you all later."

Most of the students stood to their feet and started toward the door. The blonde student was stopped by her instructor though, just before she could get out of the classroom. "Oh and Q. I need to talk to you." Quinn glanced over her shoulder and nodded as she headed toward Santana. "You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you? You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass this prerequisite."

'_I was going to go this morning, but Sebastian…' _She thought to herself, watching as the tall slender man in the long white trench coat made his way out of the classroom.

"Thinking up a good excuse?"

"I have no excuses, I should have done it." Quinn responded.

"It's cool Q, you still got today, so let's just get going. I'll be waitin' for you at the front gate, so come down when you're ready."

She watched Santana walk out of the room and she bit down on her bottom lip, hoping that she was ready for the exam. She felt confident that she knew the material. Quinn started out of the classroom and toward the outer corridor.

"I'm late, I'm late!" A female's voice shouted down the hallway, and then someone ran into Quinn before falling to the ground. Looking down at the woman who had run into her, she realized that she was a rather tall blonde wearing a short black skirt and a black blazer, her hair was up in a ponytail and she had bright slanted blue eyes.

"Are you alright?"

The girl quickly jumped to her feet and smiled brightly, laughing at her own stupidity for running into the shorter blonde. "I'm fine. Sorry. I was kinda in a hurry." Suddenly she glanced down the hallway. "Hey, did you just come from that class? Is—Is homeroom over?"

"Yes." Quinn said with a nod of affirmation.

"Oh no!" She whined. "This place is so much bigger than my last Garden. Hey, hey. I just transferred here. Do you think you could show me around?"

"I don't really have the time, but I suppose I could take you to the first floor lobby and show you the directory." She suggested.

O

"That's the directory." Quinn stated simply as they approached a large computer screen in the center of the lobby. It had a touch screen monitor and large images on it. "Balamb Garden is rather large, so it is a good idea to check here before you go anywhere."

"Awesome." She said in a monotone voice, but she was smiling.

"I'll give a quick explanation of the various facilities, but then I really need to be on my way."

"Yes, ma'am."

Quinn smiled softly at the other blonde's childishness and started to press her fingers to the screen as she explained what the school consisted of. "You'll find a dormitory to the north. A majority of the students live in the dorms. There aren't too many students who actually commute."

"Yeah, I'm in the dorms too!"

"Well, you can rest and change in there. West of the North Block is the cafeteria. There is always a rush for their specialty, so you had better get used to waiting in line."

"Got it!"

"East of the North Block is the parking lot. We usually take the Garden cars when a mission comes up. The front gate is located to the south…" That reminded Quinn that she needed to meet with Instructor Lopez at the front gate, so she decided she needed to hurry along. "Next, we have the quad, located in the West Block. There's an event being planned there—"

"—I know! I know! The Garden Festival! It's going to be like great and stuff. I'm planning to be on the committee with my cat Lord Tubbington, I'm hoping it will help him stop smoking if he gets other hobbies; so far he is the only other member. You want to help out, too?"

Quinn let out a sigh. "Let's just continue. South of the West Block is the infirmary. This is where you get treated for your injuries, but a lot of students just go there for advice from Ms. Pillsbury. The East Block has the training center. It's the only facility open during the night. It is used for training; they have real monsters in there. If you don't take it seriously, you may easily end up dead."

Blue eyes widened at this. "I don't want to die, at least not until One Tree Hill gets canceled."

"Then just be careful." She was starting to get a headache.

"Okay."

"South of the East Block is the library. There is a lot of material you can look up there, but the terminals in the classroom are a lot more efficient. And you already know about the classroom, correct?"

"Yeah, I remember that one."

"Alright, the headmaster's office is located on the third floor, but you cannot get in without permission. Mr. Schuester is adamant about that. Any questions?"

"Nope, I got it, hey are you taking today's SeeD exam?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe I'll see you again, later. I've already finished my training at my previous Garden so I'm taking the SeeD exam today, too. Good luck to both of us then. Thanks for the help." With that the tall blonde walked away from Quinn, never giving her a name.

O

Quinn arrived at the front gate of the school, spotting Santana who was waiting impatiently for her. "Hey Q, finally you made it. Jesus Christ, I thought Sebastian had killed you or something."

"As if he could." She responded confidently and stubbornly.

"Always so stubborn. Come on, you ready to go?"

Quinn nodded.

"The Fire Cavern used for this test is located east of here. Let's go."

O

The two women walked toward the entrance of the cave. Quinn was wielding her gunblade that looked like a shotgun with a long sword attached to it, it was capable of both shooting bullets and slicing through flesh. Santana was also wielding her weapon which was a long whip that had small blades running along it.

In front of the cave stood two men dressed in long red robes. One of them spoke up as they approached. "Objective: To obtain a low-level monster. Are you ready?"

Quinn nodded. "Yes, I am prepared."

"I'm here to make sure things go well. Instructor No. 14, Santana Lopez."

The robed man spoke again. "Select a time limit. Choose one suited to your abilities. Challenging, yet reasonable."

Biting down on her bottom lip she thought about what Sebastian had told her, he had completed his test in twenty minutes, she planned to do better than that. "Ten Minutes."

Santana looked to her. "Q, you don't gotta beat—"

"—Ten Minutes."

"Very well. Good luck." The robed man said before he moved out of the way allowing her and Santana entrance into the cave.

"My job is just to support you in battle; everything else is up to you." The Latina told her as they started through the cave, lava on all sides of them, it should have been terrifying. But Quinn never got scared of anything, not anymore.

"Fine." She muttered.

"You know." She said in a flirtatious manner. "The girls often choke on this test when I come with them. I guess I'm too damn sexy it makes them nervous."

Quinn did not say anything in response; she knew that Santana was known around the school as the instructor that got with all of the students. She was not aged or anything of the sort, so it was not strange, in fact she was about Quinn's age, but it was not something that was appealing to the blonde.

Finally, they reached their destination. A fiery hole located in the back of the cave.

"This is it, you ready?"

Quinn nodded her head impatiently.

"Well you definitely aren't lacking confidence, Q." Santana laughed rolling her black eyes and holding onto the handle of her whip tightly. Preparing for battle.

A large demonic dog like creature rose out of the lava and flew into the air; he had no wings but somehow possessed the power of flight. He howled out, his long snout aimed toward the sky and his muscular body tense. "Impudent humans!" The creature spoke, laughing at them.

O

Quinn and Santana had destroyed the monster and he had agreed to join their party, in a way the blonde had now made the monster her pet. He would fight for her and protect her if she ever were in need of his help. All SeeD's were to have at least one of these creatures.

Now they arrived back at the main gate of the school.

"Good job!" She told the student. "Now go and change into your uniform and assemble at the first floor lobby."

Quinn nodded and headed through the gate.

O

"Quinn! Over here!" Santana shouted catching the blonde's attention. "I'll be announcing the squad assignments for the exam now." Nodding her head, she walked toward the Latina, now wearing her school uniform. "It looks like you'll be paired up with…Noah Puckerman."

Quinn groaned out in frustration. "Do I have to be paired with him? Can't I switch members?"

"Nope Q, I'm sorry but that's against the rules. Get your ass over here Puckerman!"

A young man wearing a black t-shirt and long jean-shorts that were sagging down past his knees and some boots ran up to them. He had a Mohawk and clear brown eyes as well as a smile on his lips and a tattoo on his face. Approaching the two women he did a few flips, kicks, and threw some punches into the air in order to show off his fighting abilities. "Dude, this is so cool, I'm with you?"

Quinn nodded, not nearly as amused with the pairing. Puck had been trying to date her for years now and she continued to ignore his advances, but now she was going to be stuck with him for an entire mission.

"What's up babe, heard you got whooped pretty damn bad this morning by Sebastian."

"We weren't fighting. We were training." She muttered.

"I bet you he don't think so. Look, Sebastian's just bein' a pain in the ass. All you got to do is ignore him." He smirked after saying this. "And I know that you know how to do that 'cause you've been ignoring me for years."

"Excuse me, but I'm sorry to say this, Sebastian is your squad leader." Santana informed.

"Say what?" Puck asked, a scowl forming on his face.

"It can't be changed so get the hell over it Puckerman." Santana said in an annoyed tone. "Sebastian, are you here?"

Sebastian walked over with a few other boys who were dressed up in similar outfits to his. He asked their instructor what it was that she wanted and she nodded toward Quinn and Puck. "You're the squad leader. Good luck."

"Instructor…" Sebastian said, blue eyes glancing to the people that he despised, before glancing back to her, a devious grin spreading across his face. "I hate it when people wish me luck. Save those words for a bad student that needs them, eh?"

"Okay then. Good luck Sebastian." She repeated.

"I'm adding you to the list Ms. Lopez." He responded.

Santana shrugged her shoulders and laughed a little. "Have fun with that. Alright, you're all assigned to Squad B. I'll be the instructor in charge."

Sebastian walked in front of Quinn and Puck, looking them both over. "Listen up. Teamwork is unnecessary, what you need to do is stay out of my way. That is a Squad B rule as of now, don't you dare forget it."

"Is everyone here?" Commander Schuester asked as he approached them all.

They all nodded.

"It's been a while, everyone. How is everyone doing? This exam will involve twelve members from Squad A through D; you will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are real not simulated. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace. Each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other. How about it? Are you still up for it?"

Again the students nodded their approval with the situation.

"Good. You will be accompanied by nine SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do. Well, that's one less worry on your mind. The pride of Balamb Garden, the elite mercenary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourselves worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck."

O

Authors Note

I hope that you all enjoy reading this.

Thank you all for reading.

If you want me to add the next chapter quickly just leave me some reviews to encourage me! :)


	2. First Mission

I Will Wait For You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and Final Fantasy VIII.

Authors Note: This story is based on the storyline of Final Fantasy VIII a JRPG.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

Chapter Two

First Mission

"Hey, Quinn. Show me your gunblade, will ya?" Puck asked with a smirk on his face as he nudged her shoulder and attempted to get her to talk to him. Quinn just sighed and looked down at her feet, tapping them impatiently.

"Oh come on babe." He tried, but the blonde still did not say anything. Internally she sent up a prayer to God that he would leave her alone for the rest of the car ride. She couldn't believe that Santana had put him and Sebastian on the same team as her, was she aiming to get her to kill herself?

"Just a peek!"

She still said nothing.

Puck threw up his hands in frustration, letting out a groan as he leant back against the seat in the Garden car. "Fine! Why are you always so closed off and selfish? I mean seriously Quinn, what terrible thing did someone do to you in order to make you such a bitch?"

Again, nothing.

"Say somethin', will ya? What's goin' on in that twisted head of yours?"

Finally the blonde looked over to him, hazel eyes meeting clear brown. She did not smile, in fact her beautiful face remained completely blank. "Nothing." She muttered under her breath and then she refocused her vision on her shoes.

Now Puck had no idea what to say, so instead he stood to his feet and turned toward the metal wall of the car, slamming his fist into it. He hated that she treated him this way. He could not recall the last time that a woman blew him off, in fact around the school he was one of the most attractive men and most ladies would kill to go on a date with him, but not her. Not one Quinn Fabray, she always turned him down. Again he punched the metal, again, and again, and again.

Sebastian glared at him. "Stop that, it's annoying, you pathetic bastard."

"What the fuck did you just call me!" Puck screamed out turning and looking to the tall slender man who only laughed at him and crossed his legs. Not scared in the slightest.

"Knock it off!" Santana shouted out, and being the instructor it worked. Everyone calmed back down and returned to their seats.

The rest of the car ride to the pier was done in silence.

Once they arrived at the pier they all filed out of the vehicle and looked to the submarine-like vessel that was floating on top of the water. "Hey! You guys are the last! Hurry up and get in!" The man standing on the pier shouted out to them and they all did as they were told, in the military you learn to always do as you are told.

Sebastian turned to look at Quinn as he rushed past her. "Don't disappoint me now." He said and then he disappeared into the vessel.

Inside the submarine, they all sat down again.

"Well, these are the members of Squad B." Santana introduced the group to an Asian woman who was standing beside her.

"Nice to meet ya." Puck said in a flirtatious voice as he nodded his chin at the older woman. He had a thing for teachers and older women, even if they did look as young as him.

"Pleased to meet you." Quinn said with a soft smile on her lips.

The Asian woman greeted them both before turning her attention to Sebastian. "Sebastian, how many times has it been now?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh I just love these exams."

"I'll explain the current situation and the mission." She spoke up loud and assertively. "Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament. A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago. Dollet has been under attack by the G-Army since about 72 hours ago. 49 hours into the battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops. That's the current status." She paused in order to ask them if they all understood.

"Now onto the mission objective. According to our reports, the G-Army is currently in the mountain region. We are to make a landing at Lapin Beach and eliminate the remaining G-Army within the city and liberate it A.S.A.P. Afterwards, SeeD members will intercept any G-Army forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountain region."

Sebastian twirled his hand, bored of listening to what everyone else was going to do. "So, what are WE supposed to do exactly?"

"SeeD candidates are to eliminate the G-Army inside of the city."

"Dude, that's awesome, totally sounds important!" Puck said excitedly.

Rolling his blue eyes Sebastian disagreed. "It sounds boring. So, what you are saying is that we are to do all of the little, dirty work that gets absolutely no credit and—"

The Asian woman interrupted him, which Quinn was actually grateful for. She hated listening to him complain all the time. "It hardly needs to be said, but the order to withdraw takes priority. Do not forget."

They all nodded their heads.

"We are almost there. We anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark. Just be prepared. That's all; if you have any questions speak with instructor Lopez."

With that she saluted and walked out of the room.

Puck was practically rocking back and forth with excitement as he looked out the windows of the submarine, his body was shaking and he was smiling from one ear to the other. Quinn would have found it cute if it weren't so obnoxious. "My first real battle, dude I'm getting' pretty nervous."

"Be careful not to piss your pants." Sebastian said.

"Seriously? You talkin' to me?"

"Enough talking, Jesus Christ you two act like fuckin' five year olds. We'll be landing soon so just get ready and shut up." Santana said.

O

Everyone piled out of the ship as it reached the beach, and they gathered in the sand where they quickly deliberated.

"You are to secure the Central Square." Santana reminded them.

"Let's move out." Sebastian said, starting to run up the nearby steps, followed closely by the rest of the group, excluding Santana. She was not to go on the mission with them, only escort them to it. As they ran through the city, Quinn found herself looking around for any survivors or any soldier's but it appeared empty.

"The Central Square is up ahead. Hey! All you Galbadian cowards out there! Why don't you come out and show your faces!" Sebastian shouted, spinning around as he pointed his blade to the sky, a crazy grin on his features. He was far too excited to kill them. When no one came out, the slender young man let out an annoyed sound and rushed toward the center of the city.

"Dude, what a dumbass!" Puck said, running after him.

Quinn rolled her hazel eyes and ran a hand through her medium length blonde hair before shaking her head and following them.

When she reached Central Square, she noticed that Sebastian was already pacing impatiently and Puck was randomly punching into the air.

"All right, I want you both to scout the area for enemies." Sebastian said.

They did not wish to do what he said, neither of them were happy doing his dirty work, but he was their commander. So, they searched the streets, killing any soldier that they saw before returning back to the commander. "I think that we killed all of them." Quinn informed him.

"Well then, we're on standby 'til the enemy comes. Standby…How boring…"

A loud noise sounded and they all jumped and looked in the direction of the noise. Quinn bit down on her bottom lip and wielded her gunblade, prepared for battle. "It sounds like it is starting."

Sebastian smiled, readying his weapon. "Bring it on."

They were all staring down the street waiting to see a group of soldiers, or a machine of sorts, anything that they would have to defeat. After a few moments, a small dog made its way down the street sniffing in the garbage cans and howling out at them. The small dog walked toward Sebastian who grew extremely upset at the sight. Puck and Quinn were both laughing at his disappointment, but the blonde sobered up as the young man kicked the dog telling it to scram.

"No need to hurt it." Quinn defended, walking over and kneeling down in order to pet the small dog lovingly. She always had a soft spot for animals.

"I have no time for this!" Sebastian growled out, running around to the other side of the fountain located in the center of the city. Again he screamed out to the enemy. "Hey! Galbadian soldiers! What are you waiting for! Come and show me what you got!"

Silence filled the air and they all paused and waited for an attack.

"Nothing…" Quinn mumbled with a sigh.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore! I'm not trying to become a dog trainer!" There was another movement and a loud sound and they all turned to see something hiding behind the cars that lined the streets.

Hazel eyes watched as the shadows moved beneath the cars and she turned to look to Puck and Sebastian. "It's the enemy…"

"Where the hell are they headed?" Puck asked as the shadows moved in the opposite direction of them, running up the mountain at the end of the road, still keeping their cover so that they were incapable of killing them. Looking to the mountain he asked. "What do you guys think is up there?"

Sebastian smirked and started after the soldiers. "Our next destination."

Puck and Quinn exchanged looks before following their leader. They could have fought it, but there was really no point, not to mention they were both bored waiting around as well. If anyone got in trouble it would be the one who was in charge, not the followers.

As they ascended up the mountain they witnessed a wounded Dollet soldier crawl out of the bushes, his face was smeared with blood and his arm appeared to be broken. He looked up into their eyes, terrified. "Who are you?"

Quinn knelt down, inspecting his wounds quickly and speaking in a calm tone. "Do not worry sir. We are SeeD candidates. We have been dispatched by Garden."

"In that case, they need you up there." He groaned out in pain holding onto his injury. "The Galbadian soldiers have entered the Communication Tower, please help the captives up there and be safe."

"But what about your injuries—"

"—I'll be fine. You have to help them!"

"Come on, leave him here." Sebastian said, running up the mountain.

Quinn glanced down at him one last time and sent up a small prayer to God that he would be alright, his wounds did not seem fatal, but there were still monsters prowling about these parts that were drawn to the scent of blood. "Be safe." She squeezed his arm and offered him a smile before standing to her feet and marching up the mountain after her leader.

As they reached the top of the mountain they watched as the soldiers worked diligently on some sort of machine. None of them were quite sure of what the machine was though. "What is that?" Quinn wondered.

"Who cares?" Sebastian said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You scared or something?"

Quinn pondered the question for a moment before responding with an even tone. "I do not know, I try not to think about it."

"I love battles, I love the unknown, I fear nothing! The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive you are one step closer to fulfilling your dream."

"Your dream?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, your dream, your goal in life. You have one right?"

"I am going to pass on the subject." Quinn said solemnly as she continued to watch the soldiers work on top of the mountain. They were working on some sort of tall tower.

"I got dreams." Puck said with a grin. "Like getting Quinn here to finally take me up on that offer."

"Mind your own business."

Sebastian was now ignoring them both as he stood to his feet and looked over the cliff that stood between them and the soldiers. Without much of a thought he jumped from the ledge and easily landed on one of the jagged rocks. Quinn watched in amusement, it was true that fearlessness was stupid, but it did attribute to bravery, that was definite.

"There you are!" A female's voice shouted and Puck and Quinn turned to look at her. She instantly recognized the tall blonde as the woman that had bumped into her in the hallway and she had helped understand the directory.

"Are you guys Squad B—wait a minute." The woman cocked her head to the side looking at the blonde woman in the group. "You're the girl who showed me around the school, right? Thanks. I so don't get lost as much anymore."

"You are welcome." She muttered, not comprehending what this had to do with the mission at hand.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you my name yet. I'm a messenger. Name is Brittany Pierce, from Squad A. The squad captain is Sebastian, right? Where is he?"

They all turned to look toward the cliff and saw that the slender young man in the long trench coat was already at the entrance of the tall tower. Brittany let out a sigh. "This sure is tough… Captain! Wait up!" With that she sprinted toward the cliff and lunged herself off of the cliff doing a flip through the air and landing on her feet. At the bottom she turned around and smiled up at them. "Aren't you guys coming!"

Quinn and Puck exchanged looks before shrugging their shoulders and running toward the cliff and jumping down to the rocks below. They were nowhere near as graceful as Brittany was, but they landed safely.

O

At the top of the tower the group stopped in order to listen in on the conversation that the two soldiers were having, they had tools in their hands and were working on the strange machine. Another soldier approached them. "Major! There has been a report of a monster-shaped shadow on top of the tower!"

The major turned to look at him with anger in his eyes. "Be quiet! I'm busy! This goes like this… and…"

"Sir, I'll check around while the repairs are being done."

He ignored the other soldier still focusing on whatever it was that he was repairing. "Let's see…hmm… I put this here and this goes here…and… there, it's complete!" He exclaimed. Pressing a few buttons on the panel, the roof of the tower opened up and a giant satellite dish was raised out of the top of it, twisting in circles and undoubtedly sending out some kind of signals.

Quinn turned to look at Puck whose mouth was hanging open in bafflement. She too was confused. "Come on, whatever they are doing is not good." With that the blonde soldier ran toward the soldiers wielding her weapon. "What do you think that you are doing?"

The major turned to see the young man with a mohawk and raised fists, and the blonde woman who was carrying a gunblade. "Likewise, miss. What is it that you think you are doing here? Soldiers, take care of these guys!"

The two of them easily destroyed the soldiers that were protecting him, and then they approached him.

He backed away from them, now feeling vulnerable and as cold hazel eyes met his he started to ramble. "I—ah—well—I seem to be done here, so I'll just be on my—leaving—Move!" He lifted his gun and aimed it at them as he attempted to run through the two of them, only to have Sebastian swoop out from the sky and knock his gun out of his hand and into the air.

"Sorry to crash the party." Sebastian said with a wicked grin and dancing blue eyes, he looked ecstatic.

"Are you crazy!" The major screamed out, crawling across the ground and reaching for his gun.

Sebastian slammed his foot down on top of the soldier's hand, stopping it and causing him to cry out in pain. "Just shut up and stop being foolish!"

Suddenly a large monster jumped down from the very top of the tower, slamming its legs into the ground and crawling toward them. It had the appearance of a giant robotic spider only with missiles and other weapons attached to it. Sebastian ran to rejoin Quinn and Puck and they all prepared to fight the creature, the soldiers escaped to their disappointment.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Puck screamed out, he was scared and with reason. The other two had weapons, swords and guns; he had to actually hit the creature with his fists.

O

Puck stretched out his back, showing off his exposed abdomen as he did so, letting out a loud groan. "Finally we made it back to the Garden."

"Seriously." Brittany muttered as they all started into the front gates of the school.

The battle had not been easy, it had been a race for their lives toward the end, a race to get back into the vessel before the creature slaughtered them all. They had done it; they had succeeded; now all that was left to see was who made it into SeeD and who didn't. Quinn was a little worried that because they hadn't followed orders they would be penalized.

"Well, I guess we just wait for the test results now, I mean unless you wanna go and catch a movie or somethin'—" He glanced over and caught angry hazel with brown and laughed. "—okay, okay! Got ya. Well, then I will see ya later when we get the results babe."

"See ya." Brittany told both of them and she left as well.

Quinn let out a sigh as she stared down at her feet and started to walk the halls toward the dormitory, she wanted to spend some time alone before getting the test results. Sometimes, in fact most times, being around people was overbearing for her. She halted when she heard a familiar voice call out her name, turning and looking over her shoulder the blonde spotted Sebastian who was running up behind her.

"Quinn! Did you hear about the communication tower in Dollet? We would have been heroes if we hadn't withdrawn!"

Santana walked over to the two of them and rolled her eyes at the young man. "You were only looking for a fight."

He grinned, raising a hand to his chest. "My dear instructor, I'm hurt. Those are rather cruel words for an aspiring student. A mediocre instructor like you will never truly understand the need to fight, the need to actually be in a battle."

The Latina glared at him. "Sebastian, don't be so goddamn stuck on yourself. You know what?"

"What?"

"You will be takin' all the responsibility for leaving the designated area."

Sebastian clenched his jaw, now glaring back at Santana. "Is it not the captain's duty to take the best possible action?"

"You know what? You laugh at me all the time and say that I wasn't strong enough to be a fuckin' soldier, but look at you. You're a joke. You'll never be a SeeD Sebastian. Calling yourself a captain is an insult to every captain to ever walk the land." With that she turned and walked away from him, saying goodbye to Quinn before leaving.

Headmaster Will Schuester made his way toward the two of them. "Sebastian. You will be disciplined for your irresponsible behavior. You must follow orders exactly during combat. But I'm not entirely without sympathy for you. I don't want you all to become machines, being unique is important and I want you all to be able to think and act for yourselves, but I am—"

He was interrupted as a man in a red robe walked over to them. "Headmaster, you have some business in your office…"

Quinn decided that none of this was her business and honestly she did not wish to be a part of it, so she walked away from the group and headed back to her dorm. Sitting down on the bed she looked down at her hands, thinking about the past for just a moment before looking back up. A loud speaker clicked on and a voice filled her room and undoubtedly the entire school.

The blonde glanced up to the speaker as she listened. "All students who participated in today's field exam, report to the Second Floor Hallway. I repeat: All students who took the field exam, report to the Second Floor Hallway."

O

Quinn was standing in the hallway, she had her back to the wall and one of her long perfect legs was back against the wall as well, arms crossed over her chest and hazel eyes fixated on the faculty member who was announcing who all passed the test. She could feel her heart racing in her chest but on the outside she appeared completely calm and confident.

"Puckerman… Noah Puckerman." The faculty member announced.

"Hell yeah!" Puck shouted out, pumping his fist in the air as he stood up and walked over to the woman, he was not the most intelligent when it came to tests usually, but he was a good fighter and he was excited to be excelling in something. Even if it wasn't what his parents had wanted of him. He hugged the older woman who gave him his diploma and then waved goodbye to everyone.

Quinn smiled at him, despite herself. She was happy that he had made it.

"Quinn Fabray from Squad B. Please step forward." The blonde smirked and pushed herself off of the wall, walking toward the woman and taking her diploma. Thanking her politely before walking away. As she walked by Sebastian she heard the faculty member announce.

"That is all. Dismissed."

She could see the anger and hatred behind his eyes.

O

Authors Note

I did not really receive many reviews for the first chapter,

But thank you to those who did review and please do leave me encouragement if you want to read more.

Thank you to all of my readers.


	3. Can I Have This Dance?

I Will Wait For You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and Final Fantasy VIII.

Authors Note: This story is based on the storyline of Final Fantasy VIII a JRPG.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

Chapter Three

Can I Have This Dance?

"These are the four students that passed today's exam." One of the school's faculty members announced to Headmaster William Schuester who was standing in front of them all.

The Headmaster walked closer to the group of students who passed the test, and then he began pacing in front of them as he spoke. "First of all, congratulations. However, from now on, as a member of SeeD, you will be dispatched all over the world. We are proud to introduce SeeD, Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD soldiers are combat specialists. But, that is only one aspect of SeeD—"

"—Headmaster, it is almost time for the meeting. Please make this short." The faculty member said before turning to the students. "SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. Its reputation is solely dependent on each one of you. Handle your mission with care. Here is your SeeD rank report!"

Will looked at him and then back to the students and smiled as he walked up to them, handing out their reports.

"This ends the SeeD inauguration. Dismissed!"

O

Quinn walked the hallway to the elevator, which she took down to the first floor. Exiting the elevator she headed toward her dormitory opening up the letter that the headmaster had given her. She noticed that it was a report card, pointing out all of the positives and negatives of her exam. It seemed that for the most part she had done well in all areas.

Nearing the dormitory, the blonde SeeD could hear a slow clapping and she glanced up to find the source of the sound. Already having a feeling that she knew who it was. She was correct; walking up to her was Sebastian, clapping his hands together with a cocked head and a sarcastic grin on his face.

Even though she hated him, she did feel bad that she passed and he once again failed. Regardless, she was not going to allow him the satisfaction of knowing that he was affecting her, so she walked by him and toward the dormitory, without saying so much as hello.

Once inside of the dormitory, before reaching her room, Quinn again ran into someone.

Brittany ran up to her dressed up in her short black skirt and black button up shirt, doing a twirl. "Found ya! I wanted to show you my SeeD uniform! What do you think?" She asked as she stopped spinning and looking around confused when she could no longer see Quinn.

She watched the taller blonde with amused hazel eyes and a smirk on her lips as she stood with her back to her, looking around for her and calling out her name. It was adorable. "You look good, Brittany."

Brittany turned quickly and looked at her, laughing at her own stupidity. "Oh sorry, I thought that you left." She paused before registering the compliment. "And thanks, you should go and get changed into your uniform. I bet you'll look hot."

Quinn nodded her head and headed down the hall toward her dorm room, entering, she looked over her uniform. It was nearly identical to Brittany's only her size. Changing into it she looked over herself in the full-length mirror. Running her hands through blonde hair, she tried to make it look presentable, then she straightened out her shirt and skirt and smiled in satisfaction with her appearance before heading back out to meet up with Brittany.

They had a celebration tonight for all of the people that passed the SeeD exams.

"Damn, I was right Q; you look super-hot in that uniform. Alright! Time to party!" She shouted out and ran out of the dorms.

O

Quinn stood at the back of the ceremony, staying far away from the social interaction of the others who had passed the exam. Lifting her champagne to her lips she sipped on it slowly, watching as Brittany danced around the room, obviously extremely intoxicated already, seeing that she was unbuttoning her blouse. Professor Lopez ran up to her and stopped her from stripping, to the disappointment of many men and women. Puck on the other hand was busy talking with a group of young women, undoubtedly attempting to hook up with one or two of them.

Crossing one leg over the other, the blonde leant against the wall closing her hazel eyes and internally saying a prayer that the party would be over soon. She was an angry drunk and she could feel herself growing more and more agitated by the minute.

"Hey, what's up babe?" Puck called out, pulling her out of her thoughts as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, causing her champagne to spill a little. "I guess we're both SeeD's now, huh? How awesome is that?"

Quinn did not acknowledge his presence.

He laughed. "Even as a SeeD, you're still the same. Whatever, I got plenty of chicks I can hit on who will appreciate some Puckzilla. See ya later." Puck pulled his arm away and rolled his eyes at her before taking off after another young woman.

"Hey! Quinn!" Another voice shouted, slightly slurred. It was Brittany. Quinn turned to watch as the taller woman tripped over her own feet and almost fell on her face as she approached her. "Hey! I got to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you wanna join the Garden Festival committee? You can help out whenever you have time. Please?" She stretched her words.

No matter how frustrated that Quinn got, she found it difficult to take her anger out on Brittany. She was simply too childish and kind-hearted, it would be like taking it out on puppy or a child. So instead of treating her the same way that she treated Puck, she shrugged her shoulders and agreed. "Alright, I suppose I could help."

"Really?" Her blue eyes brightened as she wrapped Quinn up in an intoxicated hug. Her champagne now completely spilt. "I know we'll be busy with a lot of SeeD stuff, and stuff, but let's work hard on the Garden Festival too!" She breathed out.

"Britts, come on, get off of Q." Santana said pulling the blonde off of Quinn.

Brittany noticed that Quinn had spilt her drink all over the ground and she announced. "Quinn, you spilt your drink, you should probably get a new one." Hazel eyes widened as she watched Brittany turn around and walk away with Santana holding her up.

Before she could return to her position against the wall, her eyes met with a pair of large brown eyes across the room. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked over the beautiful woman that the eyes belonged to. She was a short brunette with smooth tan skin, full lips, and a perfect petite body. Her legs were almost impossibly long considering how short she was, and she was wearing a short blue dress and heels in order to show them off.

Quinn could feel her heart racing as the brunette now stood only a few feet from her, smiling up at her. "Hello."

"Hello." She muttered in return, her voice low and scratchy. She was suddenly very nervous. It was an odd feeling for her; usually she was always confident with men and women.

"I spent the last thirty minutes scoping the dance floor for an acceptable dance partner, and then I noticed you. You are most definitely the most attractive as well as appealing woman that I have ever laid my eyes upon. Dance with me?" She asked, with her chin held up and her shoulders pushed back confidently. It took Quinn a moment to register what she had asked. _'Did she ask me to dance with her… and call me attractive… who is this woman?' _Her pale cheeks were painted red as she looked away uncomfortably.

When Quinn had not responded for some time the shorter woman knit her brows together curiously. "Let me guess, you will only dance with someone that you have feelings for? Is that it? I mean, that is totally acceptable, but I assure you that it will only be one dance."

"…It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't dance…" The blonde said in a hushed tone, half hoping that the other would not hear her as the blush intensified, spreading down her neck.

The brunette laughed, loudly, as she reached out and grabbed ahold of Quinn's hands drawing her attention back to her. Their eyes met and Quinn felt her heart leap. "You will be fine. Come on, I need someone to accompany me do I not? I cannot be out on the dance floor all alone."

Quinn was about to protest, but it was too late seeing as the shorter woman was already dragging her out onto the dance floor. The music was fast and it took her a minute and quite a bit of coaching from the brunette in order to get her footing and start moving along semi-gracefully, but after a while she got the swing of things and looked like a natural dancer.

They grew comfortable as they danced to the song and held each other close.

Quinn felt a strange emotion rising inside of her, one that she had not felt in a long time, happiness. She was happy in this woman's arms, and she did not even know her name.

The song came to an end and the smaller woman unwrapped her arms from around Quinn's neck backing away from her and flashing her one last smile before she turned and disappeared into the crowd. Leaving her watching after her, wondering who the stranger was and if she would ever see her again.

She missed her touch already.

O

Authors Note

Thank you all for the comments and reviews,

I love reading them and they encourage me to write more.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry that it is so short. The next one will be longer.


	4. Princess

I Will Wait For You

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and Final Fantasy VIII.

Authors Note: This story is based on the storyline of Final Fantasy VIII a JRPG.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

Chapter Four

Princess

Quinn's dreams were plagued with images of that beautiful woman from the party, and she woke with a strange feeling of unease. She did not know whether to feel happy or empty. She had not gotten the brunette's name and she had a feeling that she would never see her again, but there was still that hope as well as the amazing memory of the dance that they had shared.

She could still recall the way that her large brown eyes sparkled behind long lashes and the slight blush that tinted her naturally tan skin, the way that her arms felt around her neck and her small hips beneath her hands. Also that intoxicating scent, she knew that she had to find the woman that now haunted her dreams. She simply had no idea where to look.

A knocking at her dorm room door brought her out of her thoughts and then she heard Brittany's voice on the opposite side of the door. "Quinn, it's our first SeeD mission! Looks like we're going to some place called Timber, meet us at the front gate."

She sounded excited.

Quinn stood to her feet and quickly changed out of her shorts and tank top and into her SeeD uniform. She did not know whether to be excited about the mission, indifferent, or worried. She would just have to wait and see what the mission was.

O

"You are to go to Timber. There, you will be supporting a resistance faction. That is your mission." The headmaster informed them. "A member of the faction will contact you at Timber Station."

Quinn and the other members of her group nodded their heads in understanding, it sounded simple enough. William continued. "This person will talk to you and they will say, 'The forests of Timber sure have changed'. At this time you must reply, 'But the owls are still around'. This is the password."

The blonde SeeD committed it to memory, not feeling that she could rely on Puck or Brittany to remember it.

"From there, just follow the faction's orders."

Puck looked around at their group and then back to the headmaster. "It's just gonna be the three of us?" He had a smirk on his lips and Quinn had a feeling that she knew what he was thinking, he had a one-track mind.

"Correct. We have agreed to do this mission for very little money. Normally, we would never accept such requests, but…" His voice trailed off and he looked away suspiciously. "Anyway, enough talk about that. Well then, Quinn, you are the squad leader. Use your best judgment based on the situation. Puck and Brittany, you are to support Quinn and give your all to carry out the faction's plans."

O

Quinn sat in one of the seats in the train, her legs crossed and her hands on her lap in order to make sure that Puck could not see up her skirt. It was bad enough that her legs were exposed to him. He was a sweet guy at times, but he did tend to think about women sexually all too often. Brittany was busy dancing around the train, singing.

Glancing out the window of the train her thoughts once again returned to that beautiful woman with the brown eyes, she needed to find her.

"This train is awesome." Brittany said in a monotone voice with a smile on her face as she spun around and sat down beside Quinn.

"An intercontinental railroad, babe. It even runs through an underwater tunnel to get to Timber. Pretty cool, huh?" Puck asked nodding his head in the direction of the two beautiful blondes.

"Sure is." Quinn stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Guess you're not interested in trains either, big surprise there. You know, you should seriously consider getting laid or somethin' you need to lighten up."

She said nothing in response.

"I'm not feeling well…" Brittany muttered out, holding a hand up to her stomach as she closed her blue eyes. She felt as if she were going to vomit.

Quinn cast her attention to the taller blonde. "You should probably get some rest…"

"I'm really sleepy…" She stretched the word and started to drift away.

"Are you alright?"

"Hey, what the fuck…? Somethin's wrong with me too, dude I feel so sleepy all of a sudden…" Puck said from his seat across from the two women, his eyes now closed as well. Quinn glanced between the two of them worriedly.

"What is going on with you two—" She suddenly felt herself growing drowsy and she reached up, digging her fingers into her blonde hair as her head thudded and her eyelids grew heavy. "What is this…? I'm so sleepy…" She muttered and with that everything went black.

O

The next thing that Quinn knew she was hearing the Train Announcement over the intercom. "Next stop, Timber. Next stop Timber."

She had had a strange dream, but she could no longer recall most of the details. Just a young man by the name of Blaine Anderson. Groaning out in pain she stood up from her seat and stretched out her limbs, preparing to exit the train when it stopped. She looked to her partners on the mission and they too were waking up from their drowsy state.

"Were we all asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, maybe someone released some sleeping gas? There's lots of people who really hate SeeD." Puck suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Or maybe the Sand Man came…" Brittany added with a look of worry. Her suggestion making absolutely no sense. "You guys aren't hurt right?" She asked.

"I don't think so." Quinn informed her and the taller blonde let out a sigh of relief.

"What a relief. As long as no one is hurt everything is cool with me. I had such a nice dream." Brittany spoke in a carefree manner that Quinn was almost envious of, she wished that she could have that attitude, but she couldn't. Her mind was constantly running with thoughts and worries.

The announcer spoke once again into the intercom. "We will be arriving in Timber shortly. For those getting off, please be sure to have all of your belongings."

"But seriously." Brittany said, smiling brightly. "Sir Blaine Anderson was so cool. I want a tux like his…"

"Dude, what did you just say?" Puck asked with surprised brown eyes as he looked over at Brittany. "There was a Blaine Anderson in my dream, too. He was like some Galbadian soldier or some shit, right?"

Quinn looked between the two of them, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that they had all had dreams with the same young man in them. That was definitely peculiar. "I don't understand…" She muttered to herself before shaking her head to clear her mind. This was unimportant, it was just a coincidence, and there were more important matters at hand. "We just have to put this incident on hold. I'll report it to the headmaster once we get back to Garden, for now we need to concentrate on the mission."

O

As Quinn and the others in her group descended the staircase from the station they all turned their attention toward a man who yelled out to them. "Oh, the forests of Timber sure have changed!"

Puck and Brittany exchanged looks of confusion, having already forgotten the code, as Quinn had suspected would happen. She walked toward the young man and spoke up. "But the owls are still around."

He smiled at the blonde. "Welcome to Timber, Miss. Come with me, please, this way!"

Another train screeched to a halt as it reached the stop and they all piled aboard with the young man, still unsure what their actual mission would consist of. All that they knew was that they were to do whatever this man told them to do. Inside of the train the group moved to take their seats in one of the cars, choosing a spot that was out of sight and earshot of all other passengers.

"So, you guys are SeeDs?" The man asked.

Quinn nodded her head as she crossed her legs and sat up straight. "Yes, I am the squad leader, Quinn Fabray. This is Puck, and Brittany."

He smiled at them. "Nice to meet ya, I'm the leader of the Forest Owls."

"So, let's get on with it. What do we do?"

"Just take it easy, Quinn. We got plenty of time. Here, let me introduce you. My name is Zone, and this here is Watts." He nodded toward a tall bald man who was wearing a suit and had his arms crossed over his chest. "Then I guess it's just our princess you gotta meet."

"It's the princess' nap time, sir." Watts said, his face remaining blank.

"Ahh, man!" Zone said, slamming his hands down on his knees. Then he looked to Quinn catching her eyes with his own. "Hey Quinn, sorry, but could you go get the princess? She's in the last room, up those stairs behind you."

Quinn pursed her lips in annoyance and raised one of her brows at him. "Were we hired to run errands?"

His eyes widened. "Are you angry or somethin'?"

She did not answer his question as she stood to her feet and started toward the staircase. Climbing the stairs she walked the hallway to the end and found the door that Zone had been talking about. Reaching up she rapped her knuckles against the door, impatiently waiting for an answer as she tapped her foot and crossed her arms.

Suddenly the door opened and the scowl was wiped off of Quinn's face as her pink lips parted in surprise and she simply stared. It was her. The woman from the SeeD ball. Hazel eyes connected with large brown and she felt her heart nearly burst out of her chest as she watched full lips curve into a smile. How was it possible that she could have missed this woman so much? She still did not know her name, unless of course it was Princess. God how she hoped that it wasn't.

"Hey, aren't you…" The short brunette started and then stopped. "You know, the woman that I danced with at the party…" She paused and knit her brows together in confusion which Quinn found adorable, and then realization crossed her face. "So, does this mean that you are a SeeD?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am Quinn Fabray, the squad leader. There are two others here with me."

"Oh, thank goodness that you are finally here!" The petite woman announced with a bright smile on her face and shimmering brown eyes, then without warning she did something that Quinn was most definitely not prepared for or used to. She moved forward quickly and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

Quinn did not react for a moment, only because she was surprised, and just when she finally leant into the hug the other woman pulled back with a blush on her cheeks.

"I apologize Quinn; it is just that I am extremely happy. I have been sending requests to Garden for months now, but they have never contacted me. I am just so glad that I spoke with William Schuester directly."

"Oh, so you were looking for the headmaster at the party then?" Quinn wondered.

"Do you know a young man named Sebastian?"

"…Yes, I do…"

The brunette smiled. "Well, he was the one who actually introduced me to Headmaster Schuester. William is such a sweet man. I really did not think SeeD would come out to help such an unimportant group like us, but after explaining our situation to him, William informed us that he would aid us right away. Now that you all are here, we will be able to carry out all of our plans."

Quinn could not avoid the pang of jealousy and disappointment as the woman explained to her why she was at the ball and who had introduced her to the headmaster. She knew that it was ridiculous, but she had hoped that the other woman's most memorable moment of that night would have been their dance. It certainly was her most memorable moment.

"I am going to head back to the others now." She muttered.

"Alright, let's go." The shorter woman said as she walked toward Quinn and linked her arm in hers as they started down the hallway. She appeared to be extremely assertive. "Um, Quinn…" She whispered out.

Quinn glanced down, catching brown eyes with hazel. "Yes?"

"Is he here? Sebastian, is he here?"

She clenched her jaw and squinted her eyes as she focused forward again, feeling her stomach flip a few more times with anger and jealousy. If she did not already have hundreds of reasons to hate Sebastian, she now had another one. "…No, he is not a SeeD."

"Oh…" She muttered, before suddenly realizing something. "Oh yes, I am terribly sorry for being so impolite, I should have introduced myself already. My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, and I am very pleased to actually make your acquaintance, Quinn. SeeD members dance quite well, don't they?" She teased playfully, bumping her hips against Quinn's causing her to involuntarily smile and blush at the compliment to her dancing.

The taller woman shrugged her shoulders and glanced down at Rachel. "Approach your target inconspicuously at a dance party. There may be missions requiring this sort of subterfuge. It's expected of SeeD to learn various skills." She teased back.

"Oh, I see, so it is entirely work related then?" Rachel smirked, looking the blonde over. "That is too bad."

Quinn laughed, shaking her head bashfully.

Rachel smiled as they approached the group of people at the bottom of the staircase.

"Dude, who's the hot chick?" Puck asked as he walked up to the two of them. "You look like a Jew." He said waggling his eyebrows at her. Quinn shot him a glare, growing extremely annoyed watching him flirt with Rachel. If you could call what he was doing flirting.

"Yes, actually, I do happen to be Jewish."

"Score!" He said with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Rachel's small shoulders. "They call you princess, but I tell you what, from this day forward you will be my sexy Jewish Princess."

"Well, thank you, I suppose." She said, biting down on her bottom lip and knitting her eyebrows together as she glanced up at Quinn for answers as to who the young man touching her was.

"This is Puck; he is like that with everyone. Just ignore him. That blonde over there is Brittany."

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you all. Follow me." Rachel told them, still tugging on Quinn's arm as she headed into the other room.

"Just stand anywhere you want." Zone told the group of people. They all got situated and then he started to explain the situation. "This is a full-scale operation. Our resistance, 'The Forest Owls', will be forever known in the pages of Timber's Independence! Exciting, huh? It all started when we got a hold of top-secret info from Galbadia. This guy, Vinzer Deling, is the president of Galbadia."

Watts interrupted him. "Deling is more like a dictator, not a president. He's not even popular in Galbadia."

Rachel turned to look up at Quinn who was still standing beside her. "President Deling is taking a private train from the Galbadian capital."

"And our plan is to—" Zone started, only to be interrupted by Brittany.

"—blow it to smithereens with a rocket launcher?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

Zone stared at the blonde girl for a moment, blinking his eyes a few times as the entire room went silent. "Um… well that is not quite the plan…"

Puck slammed his fist into the air as he told him. "Well get to the goddamn point man, just tell us what we gotta do!"

"Shall we begin?" Rachel asked, now pulling away from Quinn and heading toward the small train model set up on a table nearby. All eyes followed her. Puck and Brittany excited to know what their mission was and Quinn already missing the contact.

O

Rachel finished explaining the mission; they were going to kidnap the president from his car.

"Five minutes? You sure that's gonna be enough time?" Puck asked.

"According to the simulation that we ran, it should take only three minutes to complete the operation. piece of cake for SeeDs, right?" Zone asked him, questioning his ability in the process.

Brittany waved her hand and looked as if she were bored. "Of course, this actually sounds too easy."

Quinn did not say anything. She was always confident in her abilities, but she did not wish to put Rachel in any sort of danger, and she was actually a little worried about the mission.

"Alright." The small brunette said clapping her hands together and smiling brightly. "If you are all confident in your abilities, than that is all."

"Hey, by the way." Brittany drew Rachel's attention to her as she spoke. "This model is nice and all, but the president's car looks like shit… Why is that?"

Watts smiled as a pout formed on the diva's full lips. "Yeah, Rach here made it. That's why. We bought everything else at the gift store."

"Oh, I thought some kid made it." Brittany said. "The paint job looks worse than Lord Tubbington's, and he doesn't even have opposable thumbs."

Rachel balled her hands up into fists at her sides, her eyebrows furrowing as she scowled at the blonde who was insulting her artistic abilities. "Please do not insult my creation, I made it to look that way on purpose, it was my artistic expression. It represents my hatred toward Deling."

"Oh, I thought it represented your bad art. But if that's so, it's pretty much the ugliest thing ever, so you must like really hate this guy."

Quinn watched the scene unfold and forced herself not to laugh despite finding it humorous. She found Rachel adorable when she pouted and defended herself.

O

Authors Note

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Please do tell me what you think of it.

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
